Angel of Broken Hearts
by vexus01
Summary: The past is still haunting her, can he save her? dl all the way!
1. Nightmares

Angel of Broken Hearts

After her past is revealed, Lindsay has trouble with the demons of the past.

She sleeps in the darkness, the demons from the past still active in her thoughts, her mind, and in her heart. The blackness of the room suffocates her, threatening to stop the very existence of her soul. She tosses and turns, waiting for the end to come soon.

He still is in the diner in her nightmares, covered in blood and searching for the sound of the water. He reaches for the door and turns ever so slightly, pushing her back further against the bathroom wall.

The door opens and she's crouched in the corner, knees trembling in fear and he loads more cartridges in the shotgun and takes his aim.

He points and the shotgun goes off and bam!!...

Lindsay shoots straight up in bed, drenched in sweat and her heart racing. How come I can't get rid of this nightmare? She thought, as she huddled further in the embrace of her covers.

She released herself from the confines of her bed and grabbed the blanket. Opening the door to her fire escape, she went outside with the blanket wrapped around her slender form.

Looking up at the stars and the Heavens, she just prayed and hoped that there will be some way to release all this pain and sorrow in her heart.


	2. The Plane to Bozeman

2 weeks till the day of the trial

The sorrow in her heart was apparent as she boarded the plane that was headed for Bozeman. The walk down the long corridor to her seat was timed in hours instead of seconds. Every step she took reminded her of what she was about to face when she got to Montana.

She showed the flight attendant her ticket and the attendant pointed to her seat. It happened to be a window seat. Normally she would have loved a window seat but not today. Sitting there felt like the plane walls were going to collapse on her.

Sitting down, she glanced out the window. She saw the New York skyline. It was a painful reminder of what and who she was leaving behind. Only one word came to mind: Danny. Who could forget Danny? Those eyes, that hair, that ass. She smiled just thinking about it. Regardless of how he treated her in the beginning, the both loved each other but both of them were too stubborn to admit it. That's why they were perfect for each other.

An elderly woman sat down beside her. Her silvery hair gleamed in the remaining sunlight that billowed into the plane cabin. She looked over at Lindsay and even though she and Lindsay didn't know each other, she could tell that something was wrong. Something so big that no young woman should have to endure.

"Miss, is everything all right?" The elderly woman said, patting Lindsay's arm to comfort her.

"I'm all right." Lindsay said, her voice shaking with sadness. She didn't want to cry but she was about to.

"My name's Ada Carson." The woman said to Lindsay. 'You remind me of my granddaughter. She's a doctor now. . Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Lindsay said, forcing out a small smile, "But thank you."

Ada sat back into her seat and thought about the young woman in the seat next to her. Whatever was bothering here better end soon. Because life is precious. 


	3. Family

She stepped off the plane and was immediately hit with the fresh Montana air. That was one of the things that she loved about Montana, that it was if the modern civilization never touched this state. The wheat fields and farms were as perfect as an oil painting, beautiful and perfect. 

Wading through the small crowd, she looked up and saw her family waiting for her. She didn't get a chance to run up to them because she was nearly tackled by her mother. "Honey," Linda Monroe said, hugging her daughter tightly. Tears streamed down her mother's face and Lindsay felt it hard to contain her tears. She had told herself that she was going to be strong, but all that dimished when she saw her family.

James Monroe hugged his daughter and he tried his hardest to not shed a single tear but it was dashed when he looked into his daughters brown eyes.

"You're home. When you're ready we'll help you prepare for the trial, but for now, it's back to the house to see your sisters and for you to have a home cooked meal. You HAVE been eating right, haven't you butterbean."

Lindsay smiled at her father's pet name for her. She was happy to be home and she was grateful that her family let her stay with them but she missed New York. Actually, she missed a certain Italian.

The ride home was filled with chatter and laughter. But she couldn't keep her mind on the conversation. She kept thinking back on that night at the diner, the blood and the terror.

The question was: how was she going to get through it?


	4. Her Old Room

When she arrived at her parents home, she gathered her suitcase and headed upstairs. Every step echoed through her mind and she was reminded that she was alone is this battle.

She was here with her parents but they can't protect her from the nightmares that she's been having. She used to believe when she was younger that her parents could chase away any monster that was under the bed or that they would kiss the cut that she got when she was riding her bike. But she knows now that it was just a child fantasy.

Lindsay headed up to her old bedroom. She gave a faint smile when she saw the old posters on her wall and saw her old doll, Miss Babbles sitting on her desk. Picking up the old doll, she walked around the room to see that her parents never took down anything.

Something caught her eye that took her breath away. Thumb tacked to the bulletin board was the group picture of her friends. She remembers when that picture was taken because it was the last day of school. They were so happy and she never imagined that it would be the last summer that they would spend together.

She began to cry again at the thought of her friends being murdered. Quickly drying her eyes, she began to put away her clothes.

She had to find away to deal with this or it was going to eat her up alive. 


End file.
